


Ice Crystals

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lulu struggles with what is real





	Ice Crystals

_“I know what it’s like, Lulu.”_  
  
That’s all they kept saying, more of a reassurance to themselves than it was to her. Everything about her life was not a foggy memory, not behind some temporary wall; her life was completely inaccurate.  
  
The husband she knew, the life she thought she had, a lie according to these people who claimed to be family and friends.  
  
Lulu sat in the hospital room, waiting for the next doctor to tell her what was real; she sat with wide eyes on the doors, her body shaking, as she listened to whispers outside – all plotting.


End file.
